Bright Red
|title=Bright Red - Laurie Anderson : Songs, Reviews, Credits, Awards |publisher=AllMusic |date=1994-10-25 |accessdate=2012-06-18}} | rev2 = Rolling Stone | rev2Score = }} Bright Red is the title of performance artist Laurie Anderson's sixth album overall and fifth studio album, released by Warner Bros. in 1994. The album continues the more pop-oriented direction Anderson launched with Strange Angels. Produced by Brian Eno (who also co-wrote several of the songs with Anderson), Bright Red is divided into two parts; the first, titled Bright Red, and the second part titled Tightrope. The song "The Puppet Motel" was also featured on an interactive CD-ROM titled Puppet Motel also released by Anderson in 1994. "Speak My Language" is a re-recording of a song Anderson previously performed on the soundtrack to the movie Faraway, So Close; and also featured in the 1995 film Fallen Angels. The song "Beautiful Pea Green Boat" has additional lyrics from the poem "The Owl and the Pussycat" by Edward Lear; in the album credits his name is misspelled "Edwin". Lou Reed duets with Anderson on the song "In Our Sleep" (and can be heard singing backup on many other songs). Reed and Anderson later married and "In Our Sleep" became the only CD-single released from the album. Track listing All lyrics and music by Laurie Anderson except ~ (where indicated) Bright Red # "Speechless (the Eagle and the Weasel)" – 5:20 # "Bright Red" – 3:12 ~ (additional lyrics from Isaiah 13:21) # "The Puppet Motel" – 3:09 ~ (lyrics: Anderson; music: Anderson and Brian Eno) # "Speak My Language" – 3:38 # "World Without End" – 2:47 # "Freefall" – 4:32 # "Muddy River" – 3:02 ~ (lyrics: Anderson; music: Anderson and Eno) Tightrope # "Beautiful Pea Green Boat" – 4:20 ~ (additional lyrics from "The Owl and the Pussycat" by Edward Lear) # "Love Among the Sailors" – 2:49 # "Poison" – 3:47 ~ (lyrics: Anderson; music: Anderson and Eno) # "In Our Sleep" – 2:31 ~ (lyrics: Anderson and Lou Reed; music: Anderson) # "Night in Baghdad" – 3:23 # "Tightrope" – 5:58 ~ (lyrics: Anderson; music: Anderson and Eno) # "Same Time Tomorrow" – 3:51 Personnel Performance *Laurie Anderson - vocals, keyboards *Phillip Ballou - background vocals (tracks 1, 7 & 8) *Cyro Baptista - percussion (tracks 1, 3, 4, 8, 11, 12, 13 & 14) *Joey Baron - drums (tracks 1, 3, 4, 6, 7, 10 & 11) *Brian Eno - treatments, keyboards (tracks 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 8, 10, 11 & 13) *Ben Fenner - bass (track 1) *Guy Klucevsek - accordion (tracks 1, 4, 8 & 12) *Gerry Leonard - guitar (tracks 1, 5, 6, 8 & 11) *Arto Lindsay - vocals (track 2) *Greg Cohen - guitar and bass (tracks 3, 4 & 6) *Jamie West-Oram - guitar (track 4, 6) *Kevin Killen - treatments (tracks 5 & 8) *Adrian Belew - guitar (tracks 6, 8, 10 & 12) *Neil Conti - shaker (track 6) *Dougie Browne - drums (track 8) *Marc Ribot - guitar (track 10) *Lou Reed - vocals and guitar (track 11) *Peter Scherer - keyboards (track 12) Technical *Brian Eno – producer *Laurie Anderson – co-producer *Kevin Killen – engineer / mixing *Greg Cohen – Music director Additional Technical *Joe Ferla - additional basic tracks engineer *Ben Fenner - overdubs engineer at Westside *Alec Head - additional overdubs engineer at The Lobby *Hiro Ishihara - assistant engineer *Andy Baker - assistant engineer *Danton Supple - assistant engineer *Miles Green - assistant engineer Recorded at The Lobby in New York City. Additional recording at Skyline Studios in New York City and Westside Studios in London. Mixed at Skyline in New York City and Westside Studios in London. Mastered by Bob Ludwig at Gateway Mastering Studios Inc. in Portland, Maine. Special thanks to Jay Alexander Brown, Rande Brown, and Robert Coe. Liner notes designed by Yolanda Cuomo. References Category:1994 albums Category:Albums produced by Brian Eno Category:Laurie Anderson albums Category:Warner Bros. Records albums